User blog:Tvfanatic101/Fireworks- Chapter 2
Title: Fireworks Rating: PG Summary Maya Hart has always loved Fireworks. The story strings the theme of Fireworks/Fourth of July with small events. GMW wiki Fourth of July contest 2015. Authors Notes: This is an entry for the Fourth of July contest on the Girl Meets World wikia. Hope you enjoy! If you like this story, please vote. There will be a poll on the main page of the wiki between July 18-July 23. 'Fireworks- Chapter 2 ' Maya Hart still hadn’t given up on her family. Maya knew that her father had left her and her mother, but Maya was also convinced that she could somehow get him to return. Maya knew how ignorant she sounded, but with the help of the Matthews, she believed that it was a possible outcome. - When Maya was 11, she spent Fourth of July with the Matthews. It was a rather boring Fourth of July, and Maya found herself not as excited about Fourth of July as she used to be. Maya had a fun time with Riley, but there were so many distracting thoughts flashing around in her head. Sure, she had hope about her family reuniting, but Maya Hart was not a fool. As she watched the fireworks, she wondered why her father had been gone for so long. When Kermit left his family, he said that he was merely taking a 'short break', but that was five years prior, and he still wasn’t back. Maya could tell that she hadn't been told the full story. These thoughts prompted Maya to ask her mother why her father left, and if he was ever going to come back. Katy told her daughter that she had done something stupid to make her father leave, and that it wasn't Maya's fault at all. Katy also said that Kermit probably wouldn't come back for them both. Katy further on explained that if he did come back, he'd probably come for Maya only. Maya's heart was broken. Her idea of them being a picture perfect family was ruined. Still though, it didn't take away the yearning for a family. It merely made her more closed off and less hopeful. - When Maya was 12, she was going to spend Fourth of July with the Matthews. She and Riley had a minor argument, so she no longer wanted to spend Fourth of July with Riley’s family. Arguing with Riley was a new concept for Maya. Maya and Riley hardly ever argued, so when they did argue, they weren't sure on how to handle the situation. Maya spent Fourth of July on the beach for a school Fourth of July party. Maya was joined with a bunch of her classmates that she hardly knew. All of these people loved her. They thought that Maya was interesting, cool, beautiful, and funny. But Maya wasn't friends with any of these people, and she ended up feeling guilty for not making amends with Riley. Maya sunk deep into the sand and watched as Fireworks exploded into the night, and she basked in the beautiful familiarity of Fireworks. - The next year approached quickly, and this particular Fourth of July wasn’t easy for Maya. Initially, Fourth of July went amazingly for Maya. Maya and Katy spent the day of Fourth of July with the Matthews at Cory’s house in Philadelphia. Maya was excited because she couldn’t remember the last time she had spent a Fourth of July with Katy. Topanga Matthews had gotten Cory to organize the fireworks. Some were mildly annoyed that the Fireworks weren’t entirely visible, since they exploded during day time, but Maya thought that they were still beautiful. Mostly because the whole time Riley was laughing and having fun with her parents, completely oblivious to the world around her. Maya wished she had a family unit like that, but she didn’t want to hope because she didn’t want to be disappointed when things didn’t go how she wanted them to go. Maya went by her motto ‘Hope is for suckers’. Deep down, Maya didn’t believe that motto, but it was something she often told herself to keep her strong. The words ‘happy Fourth of July’ flew across the sky, and Maya couldn’t help but smile. Moments like these were the ones that she treasured the most. They were simple moments, and yet, she treasured them. Back in New York, Maya decided to try and track her father down. Maya knew that her parents probably weren’t going to get back together, but she wanted to at least see him again. Maya saw how close Riley and Cory were, and she started to hope that maybe, just maybe, she could have a close bond like that with Kermit. Maya started of hopeful, but ended up being devastated when she found out that her father had a whole new family. Maya cried for hours and hours, until she felt that she couldn’t cry anymore. Maya felt incredibly unworthy and vulnerable. Maya wondered why Kermit was able to be a dad with his new kids, but not be a dad to her. And later, when she found out that her mother knew about this for almost two years, she sat on the roof of her apartment and watched the Fireworks from the local Fourth of July event, instead of spending time with Katy. Maya wished that it was her father and his new family exploding with each poof of colour. But then, she decided that she no longer wished that, because that way, they would all be together anyway, and she would have lost again. After that day, Fourth of July was one of her most dreaded holidays. - '(Dream). ' On a car ride with Katy, the two got into another argument over the Kermit situation. Maya rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you didn't tell me," Maya shook her head with a disappointed manner. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to see you get hurt," Katy said. "Are you kidding me?" Maya spat out. "I find out from google. It would have been nicer if I heard it from my own mother." Maya said, the acid heavily inlaced in her raspy voice. By the end of the argument, Katy was driving sullenly and Maya had her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly and stared out the window. Maya was moments away from apologizing, and that she understood why she would keep it a secret, when the tire exploded and they went careening of the road. Maya woke up to Katy sobbing. Katy was trying to get Maya out of the car, but her seatbelt wouldn't budge. Maya couldn't find the words to say, but if she would, she would have said. "I'm sorry mom, I love you and I forgive you." Maya sat on her seat, watching the sparks from the car turn into a multi-coloured mess of fire and beauty. It was as if it was a type of Firework. - "Maya?" Maya's eyes slowly flickered open, and she saw Katy standing next to her bed. Maya frantically glanced around her bedroom. "What happened?" Maya questioned hazily. Katy looked over at her daughter with a concerned expression. "You were a bit upset last night after what happened with Kermit. Are you alright? You were tossing and turning all night." Maya sighed with relief. "Oh, I'm okay. I just had a really scary dream before." Katy sat down on Maya's bed, and Maya hugged her mother. Although she wasn't happy that her mother kept the truth from her, she realized that life was short and that she couldn't take anything for granted. Category:Blog posts